


The Imposter Among Us

by azooma2480



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Minor Character Death, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azooma2480/pseuds/azooma2480
Summary: I'm trying something new.Twitter: @Remus69420
Kudos: 5





	The Imposter Among Us

_“Attention Crewmates. This is a code purple. Please make your way to the cafeteria immediately. This is not a drill.”_

The words from the captain rang out over the intercom, the ship falling into a solemn silence. That was the second emergency meeting in two weeks. Code purple: A dead body found. One body could be chalked down to an accident, no matter the cause of death. But two bodies? Killed in the span of a few weeks? It was confirmed, despite the crews best attempts at feigning ignorance.

_ There was an impostor aboard the ship. _

__

The eight remaining members of the crew quickly filed into the room and sat at the cafeteria table, PDA’s in hand. Black, the captain of the ship, stood, towering over the rest of you, his eyes scanning the group, silently counting to make sure everyone was there. His shoulders relaxed, ever so slightly, when all alive crew were accounted for, though he was far from at ease.

Black was an intimidating fellow, to say the least and had taken to being captain for the crew. Old of nature and the elder of the group, he had many a degree, and many a war story to tell.

“I have grim news. Orange has recently been found, dead. This means that Yellow and Orange have both been murdered on our ship.” Black started, his voice gruff and deep, probably from many years as a war sergeant. Or so he told you, many a time, when you helped him with the more finicky tasks.

“Yellow was found, beheaded, 6 days ago at 16:47, in navigation. Blue found the body but said no one around. The only thing we could find was that the vent seemed to have been moved slightly.” He recounted. Blue shifted uncomfortably at the mention of her discovery.

Blue was, for all intents and purposes, Blacks right hand lackey. She was a kind spoken lady, the years working in Mira HQ having mellowed her down from her more, wilder, younger years. She was like the mother of the group, retirement on the horizon, this trip on the Skeld to be her last.

So, when she found the first murder, it was a blow to that dream. The reality of one’s mortality against an impostor was dawning on her, and the only thing she wanted more than an early retirement, was to get back to earth alive and well.

You had overheard her last video call to her family. The smiles that didn’t quite reach her eyes. The laughs that sounded hollow. The lies she told. About how she was safe, how life was fun up here. How she would be back home by Christmas to spend it with the grandkids.

“Orange was found dead, today, at 14:35, by Green. A large hole through her midsection. Similar size to a spear. Once again, no one was reported around, vent cover moved.”

All eyes fell on Green, who was staring down at the table, hands covered in a thick layer of blood. _Orange's blood._ The usually pristine uniform of the overly picky crewmate was now just as marred as his usually cheery demeanor.

Green was a waterfall of positivity. When Yellow had first died, Green had taken it upon himself to bake everyone their favorite treats, much to the adoration of his team and displeasure of the captain. After all, 'chocolate chip cookies' weren’t exactly a good reason for going through a week’s worth of rations. He had even come to your door, a tray of different pastry’s just for you.

“I didn’t exactly know what you’d like, so I made you a little of everything!” Green had said, a bright smile on his face. Probably the kindest gesture that anyone had shown to you.

Other than the superficial kindness that Green displayed, not much was known about him. He had graduated from some very prestigious university, with a major on theoretical physics and a minor in culinary science. Other than that? He was a blank slate.

“With two crew members deceased, we are now officially treating this as an imposter infiltration event. Blue and I have come up with the optimal plan to keep everyone safe, before we get to Polus. I need you all to listen carefully. Because this includes reporting anyone you deem suspicious.”

If it was even possible, the blanket of tension that covered the room seemed to get heavier, almost suffocating. They were going to have to eject another crewmate, there was no avoiding it. Could anyone really live with themselves knowing you’d indirectly killed one of your friends?

“Tasks will be done first thing when you wake up. Check your PDA for your rotation of tasks. Do all the ones you can in one room and, unless completely necessary, do not return to that room. Then no one looks suspicious and gets voted off unnecessarily.

“Breakfast, lunch and dinner will now be timetabled. This is partly to make things as stringent as possible, but also used as a headcount. If someone doesn’t show up to a meal, a team of three will leave to go find the missing member.” Black took a moment to survey the silent crew, his usually stern look hidden behind his helmet.

“Finally, a curfew will now be upheld. At 9pm sharp, everyone must be in their rooms, and the doors to each room will be locked. This means, anyone who is, for some reason, locked out of their room after that time, must come to me to gain access again.

“This also means any after work activities are now cancelled. No more movie or game nights. Due to the deadly nature of the Impostor, we can’t be sure that anyone will be safe.”

A murmur of displeasure and upset rippled across the crew, but you weren’t really disappointed. Socializing wasn’t your strongest point anyways, and while crew bonding wasn’t compulsory, it was an unspoken fact that all crew had to attend. At least now you had more time to plan.

“If I may add,” Cyan piped up, the soft-spoken crewmates voice, slicing through the mumbling. “Stay clear of the vents. The Impostor, it seems, uses them to get away.” They mumbled, eyes cast to the table. Black let out a sound of approval, wordlessly backing up their statement.

Cyan. Poor poor Cyan. The youngest on this Skeld mission and one of the youngest Mira HQ hires to date. The poor crewmate had only been out of university for a year before they were swept up by Mira hires. Recruiters were aware of their potential and were eager to grab their expertise before they could be snapped up by rival companies.

Graduating top of their class, a 4.0 GPA in their field of engineering, Cyan had their life paved out for them. They had been very open with their plan to stay with Mira for a few years and move into a much simpler, much less taxing strand of engineering, something that would make them more content, yet comfortable.

You admired their determination and well laid out plan for life. It was admirable. You had a plan too. You just hoped you could both be successful in your endeavors.

“I know these are…difficult times. And we have lost two colleagues who were very dear to us. However, I want you to look around. Someone at this table is lying to you. Be cautious on who you trust unless you are _completely_ sure of their innocence,” Black continued, his voice dragging you, once again, from your spiraling thoughts.

“Be wary of who you trust. Be careful of where you go with someone alone. Because your negligence can be a matter of life and death. Stay safe and stay cautious. Now, go to your rooms, you are relieved from your tasks today. Dinner is in an hour. You’re dismissed.”

A cacophony of chair scrapes and quiet condolences filled the air as each crew member filled out of the room. Your eyes scanned the bunch, noticing the slumped shoulders and dejected looks. It was strange. You were so used to the cheery conversations of Brown and Red banter. The two were usually joined at the hip. And now? They shared weary glances, unsure of who to trust. Now you couldn’t even trust your closest friends.

Brown and Red had become inseparable since they first stepped on the ship. Brown initially had difficulty with some more finicky tasks, grabbing the attention of Red. Since then, the two had done everything together. The two gossip kings of the ship, they always had a story to tell or a person’s business to pry into. They were perfect for each other. You almost felt bad for them. Almost.

The door of your dorm slowly slides closed behind you, a soft click of the lock signaling you were now trapped in there. Good. They were safe for now. The ship, for the first time since the trip started, was silent. You could hear the churning sounds of the engine, soft and humming and the fizzing of the reactor. The things that kept the ship running.

You slowly settled down on your bed, pulling off your helmet, the hiss of escaping air filling your ears. Letting out a hum, your eyes cast up to the dull grey ceiling. There were seven crew members left and one imposter. A usually easy win for a good crew. But you knew this crew. Knew how easy it would be to instill confusion and fear.

Besides.

An imposter as skilled as you would have no problem taking over the ship.


End file.
